A Sleepless Night
by Redd Summers
Summary: Movieverse: Jean and Scott's conversation after He talks with Logan. "Stay Away from my Girl" hehe.. Anywho, it's cute, so check it out. Please review *^^*


**Setting:** X-Men Movie  
**Characters:** Scott, Jean, some others  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these people. This is a simple fanfiction, no money's ever made by this. Trust me. If I knew how to make money off of them, I would since I'm a poor College student. But I don't have any money, don't bother suing, everyone knows that the Marvel universe owns all rights. If you try to sue me, all you'll get is a beanie baby, a CD of Bjork, and three stale doritos. I don't own the rights of the aforementioned either, so don't sue me over that either :)  
**Personal note:** This is my version of what transpired between Jean and Scott after Scott's little "talk" with Logan and what could have happened to give them the bond ^^ I'm obsessed with romance, so get over it :P  
  


A Sleepless Night  
By: Redd Summers  
ReddSummers@yahoo.com  


  
  
It was late in the evening when I finally got back to our room. I don't know how much Scott saw of my conversation with Logan, but he must be getting jealous. Otherwise he wouldn't have lingered behind to talk to him alone. I hope he doesn't do anything foolish... Scott may have the air of the most patient man on Earth, but it's only a facade. I don't know how many times I've seen him in the gym after a mission that went wrong beating a punching bag. Sometimes so severely he makes his knuckles bleed. He's just temperamental, especially when things affect him personally. He doesn't talk things out well, and generally doesn't open up much. Even to me. But he hasn't slept well in the past week and he's very much on edge. Logan's simple flirting may just drive him over that fine line. Scott might be a great fighter, but her wouldn't be stupid enough to take on the man with the claws...  
  
Would he?  
  
I'm being silly. Scott is a big boy, he can take care of himself. I needed to have a talk with him, tonight, even if he didn't like them. I looked over to the clock on the dresser. Typical. It seems as if I never get into bed before one in the morning anymore. Oh well, I knew in the beginning that being an X-Man would mean sacrifices. Sleep was one of them sometimes.  
  
I grabbed the purple satin nightgown out of my side of the dresser and headed towards the bathroom. I took down my hair and brushed the tangles out. Thoughts drifting back to all that happened today. Meeting Logan, my close call with his claws, meeting Rogue, and after getting Logan to agree to let me run some tests, learning of his most unusual skeletal system. Magneto's threat... so much for one day, no wonder Scott was on edge. I never realized how much on edge I was myself. Shaking my red hair slightly, I take off the red sweater and skirt and replaced them with the nightgown. As much as I love red, I love purple even more. As my thoughts drifted on, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Everynight routine. I switched off the lights to the bathroom just as I heard the bedroom door open and shut with a slight slam. I knew he was going to be irritable, but he was going to talk to me. I opened the bathroom door and step out.  
  
He was tense. I could even see the the small vein throbbing in his temple. I don't think I've ever seen him this upset over another person before, was there something more going on? "Scott...?" I asked quietly. He looked at me from the trance he was in.  
  
"I want to go to bed..." he said quite wearily, obviously not wanting to talk about what's happened.   
  
I watched him gather his bed clothes, a white cotton shirt and light blue pajama pants, and walked into the bathroom. I turned down the queen size bed we shared and climbed in on my usual side, away from the dresser. Scott was the morning person, not me. He dealt with the evil alarm clock.  
  
Scott emerged from the bathroom a few moments after I got into bed. His glasses were now strapped across his eyes, just in case. He is always careful about his powers, even more so since we decided to share a room. I've always felt bad that his mutation never shut off. He damaged his brain as a child resulting in his mutation being constantly "on." The only thing that restrained his power was the ruby-quartz glasses he always wore. I'm sure he has beautiful eyes...  
  
He climbed into bed alongside me. It dawned on me that he left the light on, meaning he wasn't ready to go to bed just yet. But why?  
  
"I hate him," he blurted out, keeping his eyes to the ceiling.  
  
I was shocked to say the least. He wasn't one to be so... well, blunt. Caught off guard, I just mindlessly responded "Logan?" though I knew full well it was him.  
  
"I hate the way he looks at you." He said, finally turning his eyes to me.   
  
Looks like I won't have to force the talk this time... He was finally opening a little.  
  
I kissed his forehead, and I at least got him to relax a bit before that vein burst, and as I wrapped my arms around him, his body eased a little as well. "You haven't slept well, Scott. You are so on edge that you won't sleep well tonight either. Why do you let things get to you like this, honey?" I was being honest, he lets every little thing get to him. Logan was simply playing with matches around a powder keg. The thing I couldn't tell is if Logan knows it and is just testing him, or if he really doesn't understand how powerful Scott can be when he's pushed too far. I've only known him one day, and even though he hates being confined and undermines authority, I can sense a strong will to protect. He would definitely be an asset to our team, but it all depends on if he can take an order from Scott in battle.  
  
"He's uncontrollable, Jean. I can't believe the Professor would allow that man to reside here! He's a complete waste of time to the X-Men."  
  
"He's a good fighter."  
  
"Did you hear what Rogue had to say? She told us about what happened in the Bar in Canada."  
  
"He protected himself."  
  
"Yeah, like a wild animal. Someone like him has no business working with us. He could endanger everyone in this school! And I seriously doubt he's used to working in a team situation where he wouldn't be in command."  
  
"Scott, listen to yourself. You are only looking at him through your personal views in which have been clouded because of his infatuation with me. You don't see him as a leader should see him. He could very well be just what we need."  
  
"I need him like I need a rock in my head, Jean."  
  
All I could do was sigh. There was no use of trying to get him to see Logan as anything but an animal, that's all he wanted to see. He wanted some excuse to hate him other than the reason he felt threatened from the rough Canadian because of me. Did he honestly believe that Logan had a chance with me? I wanted to tell Scott I love him, that I wanted only him. Scott has my heart and he always will, that's what he wanted me to tell him. But I know better than that. He's insecure, and me telling him what he wanted to hear was something that would always continue if I didn't make him see how silly his insecurity was. Yes, I do love him. Yes, he has my heart. But he has to know how I feel and remember that without me telling him everytime someone flirts with me.  
  
I placed my hand on his chest above his heart. I looked into his glasses, trying in vain to see his eyes. "Scott, please stop this. Honestly, do you see what's going on? You are acting like a five-year old with his favourite toy having to be shared. Is that how you see me? As some sort of toy? A prize?"  
  
He shook his head "No Jean. Not at all! I was just--"  
  
"Then stop this foolishness. Logan is just testing his limits here, like anyone would. He wants to see how much he can get away with before something happens. He wants to see how much he can push you until you break. Don't give him the pleasure of seeing you this upset." I took a moment and looked at his chest where my hand was and looked back into his eyes. "As for me, you know where my heart lies. You shouldn't be so worried, love."  
  
He blushed. I knew he was tough and he thought of himself as a 'real man,' but whenever I called him 'love' he always blushed like a teenager falling in love for the first time. He might be insecure, but he is my insecure love. When he was a child, he lost everything. His home, his only brother, even his parents. He grew up very lonely, and it's hard dealing with that confinement even as an adult, but Scott isn't alone anymore, and with my love, he never will be again.   
  
His body became less rigid. If I hadn't known any better, I would have said he was on the verge of tears. He knew he was being over zealous about Logan, I think he's finally realizing that no matter what I'm not going to leave him. And he knew he was hurting me with his jealousy. "I'm... I'm sorry, Jean. I know I shouldn't be so worried. And more optimistic when the Professor makes a decision, but with the way he's been acting towards me and the way he looks at you, it would drive a sane man crazy. Can you forgive me?"  
  
I'm a firm believer that actions speak louder than words, so I caressed the side of his face with my hand. He followed my fingers as I drew him to me and I kissed him lightly on his lips. The kiss was simple, but very sweet and just a prelude to an even more deeper, more passionate kiss. I wrapped my hands around him, my eyes closed as I enjoyed the sweet kiss, both Scott and I both relaxing finally from all the previous tension.  
  
After a long, frozen moment in time, we broke apart. We held each other close as if we were a mirage to the other, not wanting the dream to end. There's something else I wanted to ask him about, and this was the best time I could ever hope for to ask.  
  
"Scott, love, there's something I wanted to ask you..." I began hesitantly. I knew what I was about to ask would change us forever. Whether it be a good or bad change, I didn't know yet.  
  
"Go on.." He said, his eyes were searching mine, I knew it.  
  
"The Professor has been teaching me in the use of my powers to be able to reach a higher level in telepathy. I've been studying as well, and there's this link called a 'Psychic Repport' where in two people join together mentally to become one. A constant link into someone else's mind if you will. I'd like to establish one between us, Scott. A part of you in my head, a part of me in yours. I know what I'm asking is alot... there would be total sharing, total intimacy, and total trust. I will understand if you don't want too, I know there's a part of you that you keep hidden from everyone including me, and there's things about me you might not like to see, but the thing is is that you are the only person I have ever loved--my soul-mate if you will--and I want to take our relationship to a deeper level. I'll understand if you say no..."  
  
I was nervous. I was scared to think he might reject my idea, and at the same time I was scared he would accept it. With most couple's, there's always secrets. Between them, about them, about others that no one should ever know. I just asked the man that I love to put all that aside and risk everything on this bond. It would bring us closer, knowing everything about the other. But I was willing to risk it. I love him and that's all I ever needed to know.  
  
"What if I say yes?" he answered back after a moment of thinking.  
  
"Wha...?" I really should stay more alert around Scott, this is twice tonight he's caught me off guard.  
  
He took my hand in his. "I would trust you with my life, Jean. You are the most important person in my life, and I would be honoured to have a bond between us. There are things I haven't told you, other things I've simply been too afraid to tell or ask, but through it all, you've been the most understanding and patient person I could ever know. I'm the luckiest man alive because I have you in my life and able to tell you freely that I love you. I worry about too much about you sometimes, but it's only out of my deep love for you that I worry. I think that the psychic repport would be the beginning of a new era for our life together. If I trust you with my life, I trust you with my mind, angel."  
  
Now it was my turn to blush like a teenager. His words were so eloquent that I couldn't help but get a little misty and he smiled at my sparkling eyes. I reached up and touched his temple. "This will feel a little overwhelming at first." I said, though there was no reason too. I'm sure he already knew that it would be, but he wasn't afraid. Neither was I anymore.  
  
As I opened the bond in his mind connecting to mine, both of us felt as if we were free falling from the sky. A connection to each other that was shared by no one else. We saw the others' fears. The others' hurt, pain, and joy. The pasts and the presents. The family, the lack there of. The sorrow, the sense of abandonment, the falsehoods, the loss. We shared everything in an instant, each of us becoming one person. Our lives combining in a way that no other human thought possible. The ecstasy of it all. The pain of it all. But we were one now, and though I felt a bit unnerved by it all, as I knew Scott was as well, I smiled as brightly as I could and kissed him once more.  
  
*You are my light, Scott. Your fears about your powers, about me, about the team... Only a stupid man wouldn't be afraid. I will always help and support you as long as I live. Remember that, my love.* I said to him, knowing full well that he could read hear me through our new bond.  
  
He kissed me intimately, holding me close as if I'd fall if he didn't. *And you are my light, Jean. Your fears about me, about your powers, and about our life together, I will always be there for you. Never doubt my love for you...*  
  
I smiled into his kisses. *I never could, dear.* I thought back. Nothing could describe the euphoria I was feeling at that moment. We were both so open, so honest with each other for the first time. It was a feeling I will never forget, but with all happy moments around this mansion, something had to break the moment of peace.  
  
We both jumped at the sound of the duel scream. A loud man and the shrill screech of a girl. We didn't do anything at first, all we could do was stare at our closed door. "It sounded like..."  
  
Scott was again on alert sitting on the bed. His muscles that had finally been relaxed started to harden all over again. Obviously he was trying to figure out what happened, but then I heard another scream.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP!"  
  
It sounded like...   
  
"Logan!" We said in unison. Scott jumped from the bed and I threw on my robe as we ran down the hall to his room. Some of the kids had already gathered before the door, watching the scene going on in the room. They all looked scared, but I didn't know why until we got through the gathered and Scott turned on the lights.  
  
Rogue was touching Logan. Skin to skin contact. His eyes were wide with fright, his mouth twitching under her touch. She had her fingers to his cheek, and her expression showed she was frightened as well. Were those holes in her back...? I caught a glimpse of three small holes before they were sealed up, obviously from her exposure to Logan's healing factor. What had transpired? What was going on? As Ororo entered the room, obviously scared as much as we all were. Rogue finally let Logan go from her touch and he fell to the floor convulsing. My doctor instincts made me move first, and I fell to his side, trying to stop him from the convulsions.   
  
"Scott, grab a pillow!" I ordered, and he obeyed by grabbing the pillow off the bed and helping me make Logan comfortable. I barely even noticed when Rogue spoke to Ororo, saying it was an accident, I was too involved in trying to make sure Logan would live. I didn't even notice she left the room until Scott told the other kids to go back to their rooms, Jubilee and Kitty argued slightly with him saying they didn't want to go back since she was their roommate. By that time Logan wasn't spasming any longer, he looked as if his healing factor was finally kicking in and helping him recover. I looked over to Jubilee and Kitty. "She isn't dangerous, we're all mutants here and we have to be treated with just as much respect as anyone. Either go back to your room or sleep in the den. Just don't scare Rogue. Anyone who messes with her will answer to me, understood?" I shot angrily. I could see Jubilee and Kitty both shocked at my anger and nodded their heads. "Yes, Ms. Grey" they replied almost in unison. With that they left.  
  
I sighed heavily. This was definitely going to be another sleepless night.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
